


The Happenings in the Room of Requirement

by TheOriginalHetero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Camelot, F/M, Hogwarts Radio Show, Hufflepuff Domination, M/M, Mentions of fandoms, Multi, Shapeshifter, Songs, Technology, Weird, many OCs - Freeform, slight time travel, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalHetero/pseuds/TheOriginalHetero
Summary: This is the story of someone who is curious about The Battle of Hogwarts and goes looking for answers in the Room of Requirement.





	1. Prologue

Calls of greeting and normal start of the year type things were all quite. The subtle glances of the seventh years looking at empty seats where fallen classmates would have sat. Seats that would remain empty out of respect for the dead. That was my first year Welcoming Feast. Silence and mourning.  
It was supposed to be a joyous feast. Coming back to the newly built school. The fear no longer being a constant threat. But there were people dead and the ministry's was still in shambles. No one would talk about this so called ‘great war’. Only that Harry Potter defeated the so called ‘dark lord’ and that this so called ‘Lysa Leftt’ was going to lead the wizarding world into a new age of light.  
I wanted to know the truth. I thought this as I walked the empty halls to my dormitory. The truth an elusive thing that when asked for, I was told I wasn't ready to hear it. That I was too young and should keep the innocence that I had. Or what I had left. I mean war will affect everyone, even eleven year olds.  
A seventh year, that often carried a camera, knew my struggles and told me that if I really wanted to know to truth that I should look for Room of Requirements. He told me where it was and told me how to enter.  
So there I was, standing in front of a the giant door that lead to the Room of Requirements. The answer that it gave me, the safehaven I was told to look in, was tapes. Black tapes, that said S.D.R. and directions of which ones to listen to first.  
I put the first tape in the dusty old reorder. It went static for a moment before someone spoke. “Shut up guys.” Someone shouted but was muffled, probably because there back was turned.  
Someone clears their throat,“Erm, is this thing on?”  
“Yes that’s what the green light means, Harry.” Said someone else patronizingly.  
“Do, do they mean Harry as in Harry Potter?” I muttered.  
“Err, yes. I knew that.”  
“No you didn't!” Shouted someone with a feminine tone and strong scottish accent.  
“Anyway…” Continued yet another voice  
“This is the story of how I died.” Said Scottish voice.  
“YOU. DIDN'T. DIE.” Said the ‘Anyway…’ voice.  
“Plus that's copyright to Disney.” Piped in another person  
“I know it is.”  
“Okay, Harry continue.” The ‘Anyway’ voice prodded.  
“Right… what am I supposed to be talking about anyway?” Harry questioned.  
“How you defeated Volkswagen (lol) I mean Moldy, I mean voldy… I mean you-know-who!” The ‘Anyway’ voice reminded the confused savior.  
“His name is Voldemort or you know, Tom.” Harry said bluntly.  
“I know. I'm just use to calling him something else.”  
“Well… the story...umm where should I start?”  
“Alright maybe I should start.”  
“This is the story of how Harry died.” The Scott said excitedly.  
“You weren't suppose to start.”  
“I know.” The Scott said still excited.  
“I’m just going to start a new tape. Beginning with our backstories. We were important parts of the war.”  
The tape whirred and then stopped. What was that? That was the start to the truth?


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1; Lysa

I put the next tape in hoping that it would be better. It wired for a minute before a sigh emitted through the tape.  
“Why don't we start farther back? Like at the end of the first war. I was two at the time. When I was two I saw Voldemort kill my father as he kept me from capture. You see, I'm not ordinary, I am a Leftt, Lysa Leftt, and I, am the first female meganimagus. For those who don't know what that is I can turn into lots of animals and I know their language. I am the great-granddaughter of Newt Scamander and I… well… I think that's about it?”  
“God, so much background. And I think you are Related to Grindelwald. As am I.”   
“You aren't, but thank you.” She said slightly sarcastic. I decided I liked this Rowen character.  
“Back to my story. It was September 1st, 1990. The beginning of our first year…”

September 1st, 1990: Lysa’s POV

A bright and cheerful day was what I woke up to that morning but I wasn't feeling it. My trunk had been packed the day before so, it should have been a laid back morning. A few customers were filtering in and out of mum’s shop ‘Beautifying What's Leftt’ but that would be closing soon so that she could take me to the train. It was quite as I ate my poppy seed muffin that I had decided to eat for breakfast and waited for the kettle to whistle, until Rowen decided to bust through my fireplace.  
[“I remember this part!” Rowen said though the recording. “You were so pissed.”  
“Yes, yes I was. But back to the story.”]  
“Alright Bunny, are you ready for a year a magical excitement!” Shouted my deranged cousin.  
“Call me Bunny one more time. I dare you.” I said before putting the tea mix in the now hot water. (And just for the record… I hate tea… like I loath it. This stuff though… this stuff is alright.)  
“Sorry Bunny I didn't hear you.”  
My crazy cousin promptly started walking backwards into the bright green flames. I had a feeling she would come back so… I went back to eating my muffin and sipping my tea.  
By the time she came back, peeking her head through the fireplace to see if I was still angry before climbing through, I had finished my muffin and two cups of tea. Oh, and Leandra had woken. She's my sister. She also decided to eat a muffin.  
“Are you ready now?” Rowen asked in a cautioned tone.  
“Basically.” I responded.  
“Can I have a muffin?” She asked reaching towards the tray.  
I slapped her hand before saying jokingly “No. There my muffins.”  
“But she has a muffin.” Rowen whined.   
“I live here.” Leandra piped up. “Do you?” She asked looking over the stump of her muffin.  
“Basically, I spend lots of time here!” She responded bouncing on the top of her toes.  
“Fine, you may have one.” I said waving absently to the tray of frostingless cupcakes.  
We sat there munching on our breakfast as mum climbed the stairs, the shop now closed.  
“Oh, Hello Rowan!” She said sitting at the table  
“Hi Aunt Chrysanthemum.” mum rolled her eyes  
“You know you can just call me Aunt Chrys.”   
“But it's more fun to say your full name!” She said showering crumbs onto the table.  
“Well you should, and why don't you bring a muffin to your brother. I'm sure that Lila would love for you to be in your house before it's time for you to go.”   
“mum’s busy with a surgery right now, that's why I came here for breakfast, but I guess I could bring one to Seb. ”   
Rowen shoved another muffin in her mouth, then grabbed another for her brother then shouted a “See yah later, Ly!” before promptly throwing floo powder into fireplace and disappearing into the flames.  
We all paused for a mument trying to figure out how Aunt Lila being in surgery had to do with Rowen coming here for breakfast. I broke the silence. “Well I'm going to go get my trunk. I don't want to be late.” I said giddily.  
I got up from the table and went down the hall to where my trunk was sitting at the end of my bed the key set on top. Hermes, my owl, hooted feebly from his cage “Hey there, boy.” I said, patting his head, softly. “You ready? School starts today.”  
He hooted in response. It translated to “Are you kidding I was born ready.” My owl has attitude.  
I picked up the cage, the key and my trunk before walking back down the hall and back to the table. I set all my items onto the table before sitting back down.  
“What does Hermes think about flying to Hogwarts instead of taking the train?” mum asked taking his cage off the trunk.  
“I'm ready to fly!” Shouted/Hooted the over exuberant owl  
“He fine with it.” I said with a deadpan expression.  
“Whats with the face?” My mum asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.   
“Those were not the words he used.” I told her still straight faced.  
“I have have know idea why you chose that owl.” My mother shook her head.  
“He amuses me.” I said smiling.  
I picked my luggage back up from the table and grabbed onto my mum's arm while she yelled for Leanndra. When my sister got into the room she latched onto my mum's other arm and we popped out of existence for a few seconds before appearing in platform 9 ¾.  
People were mulling about, shouting to friends, saying goodbye to family and causing general chaos. I had successfully put my trunk and other luggage into the baggage car in the back of the train (with some help from mum) and was walking over to the doors leading onto the train, my family behind me, when a set of hand landed on my shoulders.   
“Hey you're finally joining us!” A deep baritone voice said from behind.  
“Hey, it's not her fault that she wasn't allowed last year.” Another male voice said with a Scottish accent in it.  
“Why would they?” I asked knocking the hands off my shoulders and turned around to come face-to-face with my cousin and his friend. “I wasn't eleven.”  
“Well that's true but, she's still probably smarter than most of the people in our year.” Lucas said. “Most of them are idiots.” He stuck out his hand when he walked onto the first step of the train so that I could latch on and get pulled up.  
“You aren't talking--” Started one voice.  
“--about us by any chance--” Continued a second voice that was very similar to the first.  
“--are you?” Finished a third, more feminine voice.  
“No you guys are pretty smart when you try.”  
“Oh, well thank you.” George, Fred and Arianna said together.  
“Its so creepy when you do that.” Shivered Sebastian  
“Thank you.” They all said again.  
“OI, brother! Wait the flip up! I have short legs! Unlike you you daddy-long-legged freak!”   
“ROWAN!” Aunt Lila shouted as Rowen unceremoniously sprinted and weaved through the crowds in order to get to us.  
“Well that’s one way to make an entrance.” Said Arianna.

“Should we get on the train? I mean like in a compartment?”  
“Yah, probably.”  
“Bye mum.” I said partily sad, partily excited as I leaned down from the train steps to give them both a hug, Lucas watching carefully from beside me. “Bye Leandra. I love you both.”  
“We love you too.”  
We pulled away from each other and I could see my mum had tears in her eyes.   
“Oh, mum don't cry.”  
“Your father would be so proud.” She whispered so I could just barely hear her.   
“I know.” I whispered now feeling like I was going to start crying too.  
“You’ll make him proud.” She whispered placing a kiss a the top of my head. After that she shooed me to the rest of the group.  
Rowen and Sebastian were being peppered with kisses from their mum, both looking like they wanted to die while their dad stood in the background looking amused. When their mum stopped, both Sebastian and Rowen said something that caused her to restart kissing them. She stopped once again to look over to Lucas who also looked very amused and said “Have a good year, Lucas. Try not to get into too much trouble with Seb.”  
“Okay, mo-Lila.”  
And then we were off walking to find an empty compartment. “Why the tears Lysa?” Someone whispered in my ear.  
“Leave her be for the mument, Luke.” Arianna said from in front of me, in the middle of Fred and George who both stopped when she said this, causing Sebastian and Rowen who were trailing behind me to run into Lucas and I’s backs.  
“If you need to talk all of us are there for you, okay.” Said Fred and George.  
“I know.” I sniffled.  
“Uncle Hank?” Rowen asked her head in between Lucas and I. I nodded.  
“Why doesn't Sebastian, Lucas, Fred and George go look for the Snack Trolley.” Arianna suggested. “Get us some chocolate frogs.”  
We found a compartment and settled down for some girl talk to calm down. We were relaxed and talking about school when Fred and George burst into the compartment shouting, “GUYS, GUYS! WE NEED HELP!”  
“Calm down. What kind of help do you need?” I asked in a clam voice.  
They both took some calming breaths.  
“Luke specifically said that you needed to come with us.” Fred said now less panicky.  
“And that he and Seb need help.” Finished George also less panicked.  
“Okay.” I said standing up. “Where are they?”  
“Follow us.” They said running out of the compartment and down the train.   
We ran down half the train to an almost empty compartment where Lucas was telling someone to breath and Sebastian was looking worried while leaning against the door frame, not quite sure what to do.  
“Come on now darling, you’ve got to breath. Yah thats right. In. Out. In. Out. Breath.” Lucas said calmly to the person who was following his instructions before looking up wide eyed. “Oh, thank Merlin you're here!”  
“What am I supposed to do?!” I mouthed slightly frantic, noticing that Rowen and Arianna were still in the hall . Ariannas had a look of understanding while Rowen looked calm and also surprisingly, understanding.  
“Come here. I know you've dealt with something like this before and I don't actually speak growls so…”  
“Okay?” I said furrowing my eyes in slight confusion. “It's fine, now. Listen to Lucas talk.” I said calmly on the exterior.  
[“Oh that's what you said? I always wondered.”.   
“Oh shut up.”]  
“Shhh, you need to breath.” Lucas said, pushing the girl's chin up. Now ignoring me.  
Her face was have covered by her strawberry blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. Luke shoved the hair behind her ear so that he could look at both of her eyes. Her eyes that were a solid looking gold and the one that had been covered by her long bangs had three scars starting at the top of the cheek and ending at the middle of her neck.  
“Look at me. What's your name?”  
The little thing muttered, “J-J-Jane.” Just loud enough for Lucas and I to here. Her eyes flickering from gold to blue and then back to gold.  
“Alright Jane, this is my friend Lysa. She can help you too.”  
“Sh-sh-she's d-d-different.” She whispered in the same voice as before.  
“Yes Lysa can become many different animals.”  
“Sh-sh-sh-he c-can be a b-b-bird?” she asked quite intrigued or as intrigued as you can be while having a panic attack.  
“Yep, and a bunny.”  
Almost in tears at that comment she whispers “B-bunnies c-can't get a-away. Aren't f-fast e-enough.” Her breathing was starting to slow.  
When tears started falling down her face I felt like crying for this small girl.  
“Yah they can, especially the white ones. They're really fast.”  
“Ly-Lysa is a w-white one?” Her breathing slowed down even more  
“Yep and I'm really fast.”  
“She's faster than all the wolves. Nothing can catch her, not even you.”  
“What about the other ones?” Her voice breaking at the end but losing the stutter.   
“Lysa can be a lion if she wants. She can protect all the little creatures.”  
“No more of them will be hurt?”  
“Yep, and Lysa can play with you to. She can keep you from hurting yourself. Just like what my uncle’s friends did for him.” Said Lucas with a slight grin.  
“Your uncle is like me?”  
“Yep, him and Moony. Do you have a name for her?” Lucas asked  
“No,”She said, “Should I?”  
“You don't have to. But if you want to I can help.” She nodded her head. “What about Wolfy.” She looked at him oddly, “No, alright what about Lupa.”  
“Lucas, Lupa is her last name.” Arianna said from the doorway.  
“Wow. That's just wow.” He shook his head in amusement. “Alright what about Moonette.”  
“I think she likes that one.” The girl whispered looking at her knees that had been pulled up to her chest, her hair had fallen from behind her ear to back in front of her face.  
“Good, you think you can stand up now?” I asked, hoping that this little creature wasn't as distraught as before.  
She looked up me in what seemed almost defiance her eyes flashing. “I am strong!” she growled.  
“I wasn't saying that you weren't but sometimes even people who are strong need help.” I said taking a step forward and offering a helpful hand up.  
She thought on this for a few seconds before nodding gently and taking the hand but not before whispering a quick, “I’m sorry.”  
“Okay then, we should probably either go back to our compartment or find a new compartment since all of us rushed here and it probably got taken.” I said as I helped the girl up to her feet. She was surprisingly short.  
“Uhh, Lysa why would we do that when we could just say here?”   
“Wow, that was stupid.” I said in reply. “But maybe while you guys get settled in, Jane and I could go find the food trolley.”   
“Okay, Captain Lysa!” Rowen shouted with a shout causing everyone to jump.  
“Please don't call me that, Its General to you soldier.” I said sarcastically, exiting the compartment pulling the young short and bright eyed Jane behind me.  
We walked in silence until Jane whispered a quiet “Thanks.”  
“No problem.” I said “Can I ask why you started to freak out?”  
“M-moonette, she didn't like the many people shouting and all the new smells.  
“Ah, that makes sense.”  
We continued to walk in silence until we reached the food trolley.   
“Hello Miss, We would like to order 8 chocolate frogs, 11 Licorice wands, 6 cauldron cakes, a couple of blood pops, 4 bertie botts and 6 pumpkin pasties.” I paid her the money and we started to head back to the compartment  
“I could of paid for something.” Jane whispered  
“Nah, It's my treat. Especially since Rowen, Arianna and I have a combined stack of our money just for the trolley.”  
“What about L-Lucas?”   
“Oh he is basically a brother to Rowen and Seb so they pay for him since he's tight on money. I mean he does have three younger siblings and only one person raising him.”  
“M-Moony?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wh-what about you? What's your family like?”  
“I have a sister and mother. My sister is just a little bit shorter than you and has brown hair. While my mother is just a few inches taller than I am with brown hair also like my sister. She also has bright blue eyes kinda like mine.”  
“Oh.”  
After walking for a bit Jane asked “Uhh, which people in the room are exactly Arianna, Rowen and… Seb?”  
“Oh, the black haired dude is Seb, actually Sebastian. Arianna is the girl with long black hair. And Rowen is the other girl. There is also Fred and George in there who are identical twins. To tell them apart remember that George will probably be closer to Arianna than Fred.”  
We walked until we heard loud shouting ringing from our compartment. We both ran after the sound and I yanked open the compartment door.  
Rowen was laying across Sebastian and Fred trying to reach for something in Sebastian hand. While George and Arianna were laughing hysterically. And Lucas was sitting squished against the window next to Sebastian looking amused and disdained.  
“What are they doing?” Jane whispered to me with confused eyes.  
“I honestly have know idea” I told her. “They do random stuff like this all the time.”  
“But what are they doing?” She asked still confused.  
“You poop! Give it back you sh*t!” Yelled Rowen to Sebastian.  
“Nah.” Said Sebastian his hand reaching farther away from Rowan's hand. “Think I'm gonna keep it.”  
“What is he he even holding?” I asked slightly curious, mostly for Jane's sake.  
“It's my book!”  
“You have a small book.” Jane said tilting her head.  
“I shrank it.”  
“You're a first year.”  
“Bound to be Ravenclaw.”  
“Your point?”  
I chucked a chocolate frog at the window to gather their attention. It was effective.   
“That chocolate frog totally didn't deserve that.”  
“What did it do to you?” Rowen whined.  
“Aren't you like pro-all animals? Shouldn't that count Chocolate Frogs?”  
“No, there not real.” I said, “They are transfigured.”  
“Muggles think unicorns aren't real.”  
“Unicorns are real?” Jane asked wided eyed.  
“Yeah.” Rowen said dismissively, waving her hand. “Now GIVE IT BACK! YOU JERK!”  
“What’s the book about anyway?”  
“It's my uh-erm-uh, Herbology textbook?”  
“Is it smut?” George said snickering.  
“NO IT’S NOT! YOU FUDGING IDIOT!” Rowen screamed still trying to steal the book back but this time red faced.  
“It's probably her crime novel.” I said  
“What? She's writing a crime novel?” Sebastian asked surprised, “I knew you liked to write and read but, what?”  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!”  
“You made me edit it. My question is how do you misspell their, there and they're. You didn't even spell it one of the three ways you spelled it T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.”  
Well, I'm sorry, that there are three different ways of spelling it. And that one of those ways is not T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.”  
Fred from his uncomfortable position asked “Can I read it?”   
“You can read!?” Arianna said shocked.  
“Shut up. I actually want to read it.”   
“When I'm done with it. Maybe.” Rowen said, surprised and happy.  
“Thank you.”  
“Well I have to read it first!” Sebastian said trying to flip open the tiny book.  
“None of you are reading it until I'm actually finished writing it.” Rowen said continuing to try to grab the book and this time actually snatching it from Sebastian's hands (after removing her legs from on top of Fred’s lap).  
“I know what the ending is!” Arianna said smugly.  
“I haven't even figured out the ending yet.” Rowen said pouting.  
“It's obvious of how it should end, at least.” I said with a tone of arrogance.  
“Okay… I'll figure out a better ending then.”  
Rowen unshrunk her book scribbling in it furiously, leaning as far away as possible from her brother as possible which was basically leaning on Fred.  
I shook my head in dismay and pulled Jane past Arianna and George to the two empty seats by the window. We took our seats and I threw the offending candy I had been holding to their owners.  
“Thank you, Lysa.” They all said in unison  
“That was creepy, it's bad when Fred, Arianna and George do it but all of you?”  
“So what?”  
I rolled my eyes and smiled  
...  
“And that was that.” Finished Lysa, “We chatted and slept for the rest of the ride. Jane sat in between my legs, asleep and soon after I was also asleep. I can't remember much from after that but I do remember Rowen was asleep on Sebastian and Arianna fell asleep on George. Well, that's all I have to say for now.”  
“Now it's time to make mine! YESH! This is going to be so much fun!”  
“Don’t get carried away, Rowen.”  
“You know I won't.”  
“I really don't think you will.”  
And the recording ended, whirring.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2; Rowen

And so I put the next tape into the recorder.  
“To sit in solemn silence on a dull dark dock of a pestilential prison with a life long lock, awaiting the sensation of a short sharp shock on a cheap and chippy chopper on a big black block. Can you say that 10x fast?!”  
“Rowen what are you even doing? And what does that have to do with what we are doing?”  
“Eh, nothing really.”  
“Then why did you say it?”  
“Eh. Because I felt like it.”  
“Rowen, that expresses your personality so well.” Shouted someone, also with a scottish accent but more masculine.  
“Shut up, Sebastian!”  
“Anyways…” Dotted Lysa  
“Yah, yah, yah back to the story.”  
“That was a poor Russian accent, Rowen.” Screamed the background Scott.  
“Shut up. Let's continue. Hello world. My name is Rowen Kathryn Alice Silvestre. Of Silvestre household. You probably don't know what that last name is since it's Muggle but whatevs. I like cats, books, my idiot brother and was sister, she was killed by Bella when I was 5 and of course, Percy and Wood. They are literally the best. That's about it.”  
“Metamorphmagus.”  
“Oh yah. I am a Metamorphmagus mostly because Tonks is our aunt. And oh, I'm also related to Lysa as you probably know.”  
“I like how you didn't mention me in the ‘I like’ section.”  
“Eh, you didn't mention me either.”  
“She didn't need to do such a frivolous thing.” Shouted the Scott… again.  
“Shut up Sebastian!” Rowen yelled back… again.  
There was some grumbling in the background before Lysa, “Rowen please continue.” she begged  
“Alrighty! It started on whatever date Lysa said before. In the morning as Lysa said before but, in my P.O.V.!”

Sept. 1st, 1990: Rowen’s P.O.V.

I was awoken by a scream. A loud high pitched, sleep awakening scream.  
“Ugh, who starts screaming at, what time is it? Showtime… nope, 6am.” I groaned and shoved the covers off of my canopy bed. “Might as well investigate. It better not be someone getting murdered.”  
I padded across my wide room and to the door. I yanked it open and started walking through the halls, weaving in and out of hallways, trying to reach the kitchen.  
So let me explain, my parents are Doctors (my mum's a healer for the wizarding world and my dad has like 6 degrees in the medical fields in the muggle world) and they decided to make part of our house a hospital. The left wings are dedicated to the medical arts and the hospital.   
And the right side of the house is dedicated to our family.  
That is probably why I heard a scream, even though our house is huge (and I mean huge like over 9000 square feet of just our house and like 10 acre of just land)  
So I continued forward finally reaching the kitchen.  
“Why is there a dead body on our kitchen table?”  
“It's not dead, sweetheart. This is Jeff. He's a patient at the hospital that need surgery but all of our operating rooms are taken up so we have to do it on our kitchen table.” My mother explained as she and her crew continued their impromptu surgery.  
“Uhh, isn't that unhygienic? Why couldn't you do it in, one of our many unused rooms?”  
“They are being cleaned, darling. Increase fluids please.” One of the male nurses hooked Jeff up with some more IV.  
“Why?”  
“There dusty, sweetheart.”  
“Okay... I'm just going to go to the other kitchen for food then.”  
“That's good, darling. Oh, I think aunt Chrys made some muffins this morning. Scalpel. You could probably get some if you went over there. And if you do get one, bring some back for me and Seb. Suction.”  
“What about Dad?”  
“He had a house call this morning but he'll be back before 11. The little Patterson twins decided to come earlier than expected there's been some complications. Hold his arm down Preston!”  
“The next door neighbors?”  
“Yah them.”  
“What happened?”  
“The mother's unconscious.”  
“What?! How?!”  
“She fell down the stairs and suffered from a concussion while also being --Scissors- -knocked out in the process. So we are watching over her boys until 10 when their dad can come and get them.”  
“Okay… well I'll be going now.”  
I backed out of the room and started walking towards the fireplace that is in the sitting room right next to the kitchen.  
I grabbed the floo powder that was right next to most of our fireplaces and tossed it into the fire. I stepped into the fireplace and shouted, “Leftt Flat!”  
“Alright Bunny, are you ready for a year a magical excitement!” I shouted excited for the day.  
“Call me Bunny one more time. I dare you.” Lysa said then took a sip of her tea that looked to be freshly brewed.  
“Sorry Bunny I didn't hear you.” I called patronizingly.   
I realized too late that I shouldn't have done that if Lysa was drinking tea this early in the morning. It was one of those days where she was in one of her ‘snarky sarcastic and absolutely pissed off at the world’ moods. She doesn't have them often, but when it happens only one thing can fix it. The tea recipe that aunt Tonks gave her.  
I promptly started walking backwards into the bright green flames. Let Lysa drink her tea for a while, then I’ll come back.  
When I got out of the flames, i started walking back to Sebastian and I’s wing. As I got to the bottom of the staircase I saw Sebastian coming down.  
“Hello, Brother! Don't go into the kitchen, mum's performing surgery on the table.”  
“Again?” He asked, surprised.  
“Yes, again. Apparently, all the other rooms are dusty.” I quoted in a Sarcastic tone.  
“Guess we're going to the other kitchen.”  
“Well I'm not. I'm going back up to my room to pack the remainder of my stuff and then I will head back over to Lysas for freshly made muffins.” I said smirking  
“What about me?” Whined Sebastian, disappointed that he could not have one of aunt Chrys’ muffins.  
“Well then, go to the other kitchen and get a muffin.”  
“There not Aunt Chrys’ freshly made poppy seed muffins.”  
“Well, I'll get you one when I go back over.”  
“Back over?”  
“I said I went over already Sebastian. You really should listen to me.”  
“Shut up!” Huffed Sebastian, “Why did you come back, anyways?”  
“Lysas in one of her moods.”   
“Which one? The ‘I want to strangle everything mood’ or ‘I want to take over the world and put everyone in chains’ mood?” Sebastian sind in a blunt tone.  
“‘Putting everyone in chains’.”  
“Oh, sh*t.”  
“Yeah, it's that bad.” I sighed in a ‘given up on life’ tone.  
“Please tell me she's drinking tea.”  
“She is.”  
“Good.”  
And suddenly the fireplace next to the staircase erupted in green flames.  
“Did you get lost this time, Lucas?” I question, eyebrows raised in sarcasm.  
“For your information, yes. Yes I did.”  
“Oh, good.”  
“Why are there a pair of twins in the other kitchen?”  
“Oh those must be the Pattersons. mum said that we were watching them. Well, I’m going to get my muffins.” I said.  
“Okay…” I could hear Lucas mutter as I climbed back up the large staircase back to my large bookcase filled with books room. I packed up the last few things I needed for my first year of Hogwarts.   
“Hat.... wand…. mechanical pencils… cat… notebooks... phone… books...more books…. phone charger… magic to electric converter...laptop...book on ‘How to make Wifi in a Magical School’ by me… 1000 galleons…laptop charger... credit card…. Okay everything checks out. Wait… what about clothes? Whatever I’ll just bring another bag.” And so I repacked all my belongings into a messenger bag that has an extension charm woven into it and all my clothes into an actual trunk that was mostly filled with extra books.  
I flew down the stairs at top speed and consider that an achievement since I'm loading a giant book filled trunk and lightish messenger bag that is also filled with mostly books. I run throughout my house and finally down my long driveway to a kinda ragged looking car. I tossed my stuff in next to my brothers and lucas’, how hey got there stuff in first I will never know since they arrived and awoken after myself.  
I then sprinted back inside and into the fireplace, shouting “Left Flat’  
“Are you ready now?” I asked in a cautioned tone body halfway through the unlit fireplace..  
“Basically.” She responded. The first cup of tea has been consumed and has yet to reach the blood flow. She should be fine now. Leah was sitting there quietly munching of one of Aunt Chrys’ freshly made poppy seed muffins.  
“Can I have a muffin?” I asked hoping that I could get one and satisfy my hunger.  
She playfully slapped my hand before saying jokingly “No. Their my muffins.”  
“But she has a muffin.” I whined gesturing to Leandra.   
“I live here.” Leandra piped up. “Do you?” She asked inquisitively from over the stump of her muffin.  
“Basically, I spend lots of time here!” I responded bouncing on the tips of my toes really hoping I would get a muffin..  
“Fine, you may have one.” Lysa said rolling her eyes and waving her hand absently to the pile of muffins.   
We sat there munching on our breakfast as Aunt Chrysanthemum climbed up the stairs to my left. The shop must be closed now.  
“Oh, Hello Rowan!” She said sitting at the table and grabbing one of her freshly made poppy seed muffins.  
“Hi Aunt Chrysanthemum.” I said cheerfully after inhaling the rest the muffin.  
Aunt Chrys rolled her eyes, “You know you can just call me Aunt Chrys.”   
“But it's more fun to say your full name!” I said because it was. It so much more fun!  
“Well you should, and why don't you bring a muffin to your brother. I'm sure that Lila would love for you to be in your house before it's time for you to go.”   
“mum’s busy with a surgery right now, that's why I came here for breakfast, but I guess I could bring one to Seb. ” I muttered enthusiastically  
I shoved another muffin in my mouth, grabbed another muffin then shouted a “See yah later, Ly!” before promptly throwing floo powder into the fireplace and disappearing into the flames.  
Entering drawing room #37 I realized I hadn’t even said to what fireplace I wanted to go to. “Shoot, but how did it know I wanted to go home? Huh.” I walked back into the fireplace throwing some floo powder in and shouting “Kitchen #2”  
“Hey Lucas, has mum come in yet.”  
“Not yet.”  
“Aww, I wanted to see if she had that book on ‘Human Experimentation.”  
…  
“And that's what happened in my morning. Lucas and Sebastian got into our beat up car with my mum and dad dropping off the patterson twins. Apparently the surgery my mum was performing on the kitchen table had gone swell and did not go into overtime so she could drive us. My dad got off work just in time too. You may be asking why, why Rowen did you not just take the floo network to get to the station? Well the answer is listener, we wanted to prolong our time together, that and my dad has serious floo sickness. Anyway…”  
…  
As we neared the station, I started getting super excited so excited that I started to bounce.  
“Rowen calm down!”  
“I can’t too excited think of all the fun things I can do. I can introduce clueless purebloods about the usefulness of muggle technology. And I can cram my head with useless knowledge”  
“Rowen dear could you quiet your voice just a little bit.”  
“Nope! I can't mother dear.” I said grinning in the direction of my mum before breaking out into a dead sprint in the direction of platform 9 ¾, leaving all my luggage to my parents, brother and Lucas.  
I slid through the crowd heading for the luggage compartment so that I could, one get my excited energy dampened and two, could meet up with my parents, brother and Lucas. As I saw them snaking through the crowd (my brother hawling my messenger bag and my dad towing my luggage) I leaned against the cart casually.  
“Hello, family! Funny seeing you here!” I cheerfully yelled.  
“Have you calmed down?”  
I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Sure, Rowen.” Muttered Sebastian  
“What was that Seb, I couldn't hear you.” I smirked widely.  
“Just help us haul this luggage into the compartment.”  
“Sure thing, mum.” I said grabbing the luggage that sat near my dad’s leg and hauling it onto the top shelf with some help from Lucas.  
After Lucas helped me, sebastian and Lucas wandered off leaving me alone with my parents and a heavy messenger bag. With some struggle I heaved it up and started weaving through the crowd's, leaving my parents to fend for themselves.  
Once I finally spotted my brother dark green sweater I yelled,“OI, brother! Wait the flip up! I have short legs! Unlike you you daddy-long-legged freak!”   
“ROWAN!” Mum shouted as I weaved through the crowds trying to get away from her.  
I finally met up with my friends by basically tumbling out of the crowd and muttering the corner of my eye looking in the direction of my angry mother, “Should we get on the train? I mean like in a compartment?”  
“Yah, probably.”  
“Bye mum.” Lysa said looking kinda sad as she bid adieu to her mother and sister “Bye Leandra. I love you both.”  
“We love you too.” Her mum said with a watery grin.  
I suddenly got pulled away from how Lysa replied my getting peppered with kisses by my mother. My brother was soon pulled into the mix so that we were both being squeezed together by a kiss peppering mother. I could tell that Dad and Lucas were amused at our current predicament.  
Once she stopped we muttered simultaneously, “Bye mum, bye dad. We love you.” Which got us another round of kisses.  
When mum finally stopped, once again, she look over to Lucas and said, “Have a good year, Lucas. Try not to get into too much trouble with Seb.”  
“Okay, mo-Lila.” We all knew that Lucas counted our mum as his own. It wasn’t that surprising.  
So we started off our odd group of people trying to find an empty compartment. The front of the group was whispering something. I could here Lysa sniffle, knowing what kind of mood she was in this morning I wasn’t all that surprised. I could tell this wasn’t just the aftereffects of her mood, this was genuine. I could only think of one thing that gets Ms. Happy-go-lucky in this kind of mood.  
“Uncle Hank?” I asked sticking my head in between the two L’s. She nodded unshed tears in her eyes.  
“Why doesn't Sebastian, Lucas, Fred and George go look for the Snack Trolley.” Arianna suggested all knowing that she is. “Get us some chocolate frogs.”  
We found a compartment and settled down for some girl talk to calm down. We were relaxed and talking about school when Fred and George burst into the compartment shouting, “GUYS, GUYS! WE NEED HELP!”  
“Calm down. What kind of help do you need?”Lysa asked in her taking-control-of-the-situation voice.  
“Luke specifically said that you needed to come with us.” Fred said less panicked.  
“And that he and Seb need help.” Finished George less panicked as well.  
“Okay.” Lysa said standing up. “Where are they?”  
“Follow us.” They said running out of the compartment and down the train.   
We ran down half the train to an almost empty compartment where Lucas was telling someone to breath and Sebastian was looking worried while leaning against the door frame, not quite sure what to do.  
“Come on now darling, you’ve got to breath. Yah thats right. In. Out. In. Out. Breath.” Lucas said calmly to the person who was following his instructions before looking up wide eyed. “Oh, thank Merlin you're here!” Lysa entered the room Arinna and I stood in the doorway. One look and I could tell, someone was having a panic attack.   
“Come here. I know you've dealt with something like this before and I don't actually speak growls so…”  
“Okay?”She said still confusion. The next thing she said we could not understand but it sounded like a deep purr almost.   
“Shhh, you need to breath.” Lucas said, pushing the girl's chin up. “Look at me. What's your name?”The panicked thing muttered, loud enough for the L’s to here but, not us. Her eyes flickered from gold to blue and then back to gold.“Alright Jane, this is my friend Lysa. She can help you too.” She muttered something else still too quiet “Yes Lysa can become many different animals.” she spoke a little louder but I still couldn’t make anything out. “Yep, and a bunny.” I started to accept the fact I wouldn’t be able to hear this now crying girl. “Yah they can, especially the white ones. They're really fast.” Here her breathing slowed.  
I started getting bored with this one sided conversation so I started thinking of things I needed to do at Hogwarts.  
1)Pretend I’m Dumbledore and ask people if they've ironed their socks.   
2)Figure out If the secret passageways Lucas and Sebastian talk about are real.  
3)Throw sticks at people and yell “THE WAND CHOOSES THE WIZARD”  
4)dress up like a dragon and pretend to breath fire at people  
5) Throw skittles at someone and yell “TASTE THE RAINBOW”  
6) Read  
My musings were interrupted by a cry of “I am strong!” from a now fierce but still small girl.  
“I wasn't saying that you weren't but sometimes even people who are strong need help.” Ly said taking a step forward and offering a helpful hand up.  
The young one thought on this for a few seconds before nodding gently and taking the hand   
“Okay then, we should probably either go back to our compartment or find a new compartment since all of us rushed here and it probably got taken.” Lysa said as she helped the girl up to her feet who was unsurprisingly short.  
“Uhh, Lysa why would we do that when we could just say here?”   
“Wow, that was stupid.” Ly said in reply. “But maybe while you guys get settled in, Jane and I could go find the food trolley.”   
“Okay, Captain Lysa!” I shouted causing everyone to jump. I love when that happens.  
“Please don't call me that, Its General to you soldier.” Ly said sarcastically, exiting the compartment pulling the young short and bright eyed Jane behind her.  
Once they left, I started a conversation with Arianna. While all the guys started talking about pranks. I would've been interested in the conversation if it wasn't for myself not paying attention to the conversation Lysa and Lucas were having with the Jane girl.   
“-Btw she's a werewolf-”  
“-Oooh is that it. I was not paying attention-”  
“-I noticed. Top marks on The stick thing though. Shoot me M.M. (Mind Message) when you plan on doing that.-”  
“- I will and thank you-”  
“-Your welcome. How's your book going.-”  
“-Very well, thank you-” I M.M.-ed as I pulled out the small copy of my crime novel.  
“And what's this?” Sebastian snarky questioned snatching the book from my hands.  
“You fudging jerk! Give it back!” I yelped as I tried tackling my extremely tall brother which ended with me laying awkwardly across Fred’s lap my hands reaching upward in vain. Everyone else in the compartment started laughing.  
I heard the compartment door slam open and small whispering but I wasn't really paying attention since I was trying to get my book back.  
“You poop! Give it back you sh*t!” I screamed like a dying whale.  
“Nah.” Said Sebastian his hand reaching farther away from my hand now grabbing at air. “Think I'm gonna keep it.”  
“What is he he even holding?” Smol Jane asked  
“It's my book!” I screamed in reply.  
“You have a small book.” Jane said in an innocent tone.  
“I shrank it.” I muttered still trying to get it back.  
“You're a first year.”  
“Bound to be Ravenclaw.”  
“Your point?” I said sarcastically  
Lysa chucked a chocolate frog at the window to gather our attention. It was effective.   
“That chocolate frog totally didn't deserve that.”  
“What did it do to you?” I whined turning my head in the direction of Lysa who looked quite scary as of the moment.  
“Aren't you like pro-all animals? Shouldn't that count Chocolate Frogs?”  
“No, there not real.” she said, “They are transfigured.”  
“Muggles think unicorns aren't real.”  
“Unicorns are real?” Jane asked her eyes wide and her tone innocent.  
“Yeah.” I said dismissively, more concerned about getting my book back. “Now GIVE IT BACK! YOU JERK!”  
“What’s the book about anyway?”  
“It's my uh-erm-uh, Herbology textbook?” I stuttered not really wanting them to know I'm writing a crime novel.  
“Is it smut?” George said snickering.  
“NO IT’S NOT! YOU FUDGING IDIOT!” I screamed as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment but continued trying to steal the book back .  
“It's probably her crime novel.” Lysa said her voice blunt.  
“What? She's writing a crime novel?” Sebastian asked surprised, “I knew you liked to write and read but, what?”  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” I screamed my head turned in Lysas direction, eyes wide.  
“You made me edit it. My question is how do you misspell their, there and they're. You didn't even spell it one of the three ways you spelled it T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.”  
Well, I'm sorry, that there are three different ways of spelling it. And that one of those ways is not T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.” Give me a break I'm only eleven.  
Fred from below me asked awkwardly “Can I read it?”   
“You can read!?” Arianna said shocked.  
“Shut up. I actually want to read it.”   
“When I'm done with it. Maybe.” I said, surprised that someone like Fred wants to read my crime novel.  
“Thank you.”  
“Well I have to read it first!” Sebastian said trying to flip open my tiny book. What a flipping arse.  
“None of you are reading it until I'm actually finished writing it.” I yelled continuing to try to grab the book and this time actually snatching it from Sebastian's hands after untangling myself from Fred's lap and sliding in between them.  
“I know what the ending is!” Arianna said smugly.  
“I haven't even figured out the ending yet.” I said pouting.  
“It's obvious of how it should end, at least.” Lysa said with a tone of arrogance. Oh look another arse.  
“-You better hope Lysa doesn't here that-”  
“-She never will-”  
“-And what will I get out of it? My suggestion is hmmm, 200 gallons.-”  
“Okay… I'll figure out a better ending then.” I muttered, angrily.  
“-It's deal then-”  
I unshrunk my book scribbling in it furiously, leaning as far away as possible from my brother as possible which was basically leaning on Fred.  
Lysa shook her head in dismay and pulled Jane pasta smug Arianna (who was quite smug) and grinning George to the two empty seats by the window. They took their seats and gave us our candy.  
“Thank you, Lysa.” We all said in unison thanks to Arianna.  
“That was creepy, it's bad when Fred, Arianna and George do it but all of you?”  
“So what?”  
...  
“For the rest of the trip all of us excluding Jane and Lysa who fell asleep we're talking pranks. Mostly because the boys planned this huge opening feast prank.” Rowen said “But you'll learn about that with Arianna. Next, I think it's Jane.” Rowen said then yelled, “Lysa is Jane next?!”  
“No, I refuse.” I heard in the background but It wasn’t Lysa   
“Well, we will figure this out. In the meantime...” I hear crashing, “Ly-lysa! How do I turn this off? OH wait I figured it o-”  
The tape wired and stopped.  
Well that was fun.


	4. Chapter 1, Part 3; Jane

And so I put the next tape into the recorder.  
“To sit in solemn silence on a dull dark dock of a pestilential prison with a life long lock, awaiting the sensation of a short sharp shock on a cheap and chippy chopper on a big black block. Can you say that 10x fast?!”  
“Rowen what are you even doing? And what does that have to do with what we are doing?”  
“Eh, nothing really.”  
“Then why did you say it?”  
“Eh. Because I felt like it.”  
“Rowen, that expresses your personality so well.” Shouted someone, also with a scottish accent but more masculine.  
“Shut up, Sebastian!”  
“Anyways…” Dotted Lysa  
“Yah, yah, yah back to the story.”  
“That was a poor Russian accent, Rowen.” Screamed the background Scott.  
“Shut up. Let's continue. Hello world. My name is Rowen Kathryn Alice Silvestre. Of Silvestre household. You probably don't know what that last name is since it's Muggle but whatevs. I like cats, books, my idiot brother and was sister, she was killed by Bella when I was 5 and of course, Percy and Wood. They are literally the best. That's about it.”  
“Metamorphmagus.”  
“Oh yah. I am a Metamorphmagus mostly because Tonks is our aunt. And oh, I'm also related to Lysa as you probably know.”  
“I like how you didn't mention me in the ‘I like’ section.”  
“Eh, you didn't mention me either.”  
“She didn't need to do such a frivolous thing.” Shouted the Scott… again.  
“Shut up Sebastian!” Rowen yelled back… again.  
There was some grumbling in the background before Lysa, “Rowen please continue.” she begged  
“Alrighty! It started on whatever date Lysa said before. In the morning as Lysa said before but, in my P.O.V.!”

Sept. 1st, 1990: Rowen’s P.O.V.

I was awoken by a scream. A loud high pitched, sleep awakening scream.  
“Ugh, who starts screaming at, what time is it? Showtime… nope, 6am.” I groaned and shoved the covers off of my canopy bed. “Might as well investigate. It better not be someone getting murdered.”  
I padded across my wide room and to the door. I yanked it open and started walking through the halls, weaving in and out of hallways, trying to reach the kitchen.  
So let me explain, my parents are Doctors (my mum's a healer for the wizarding world and my dad has like 6 degrees in the medical fields in the muggle world) and they decided to make part of our house a hospital. The left wings are dedicated to the medical arts and the hospital.   
And the right side of the house is dedicated to our family.  
That is probably why I heard a scream, even though our house is huge (and I mean huge like over 9000 square feet of just our house and like 10 acre of just land)  
So I continued forward finally reaching the kitchen.  
“Why is there a dead body on our kitchen table?”  
“It's not dead, sweetheart. This is Jeff. He's a patient at the hospital that need surgery but all of our operating rooms are taken up so we have to do it on our kitchen table.” My mother explained as she and her crew continued their impromptu surgery.  
“Uhh, isn't that unhygienic? Why couldn't you do it in, one of our many unused rooms?”  
“They are being cleaned, darling. Increase fluids please.” One of the male nurses hooked Jeff up with some more IV.  
“Why?”  
“There dusty, sweetheart.”  
“Okay... I'm just going to go to the other kitchen for food then.”  
“That's good, darling. Oh, I think aunt Chrys made some muffins this morning. Scalpel. You could probably get some if you went over there. And if you do get one, bring some back for me and Seb. Suction.”  
“What about Dad?”  
“He had a house call this morning but he'll be back before 11. The little Patterson twins decided to come earlier than expected there's been some complications. Hold his arm down Preston!”  
“The next door neighbors?”  
“Yah them.”  
“What happened?”  
“The mother's unconscious.”  
“What?! How?!”  
“She fell down the stairs and suffered from a concussion while also being --Scissors- -knocked out in the process. So we are watching over her boys until 10 when their dad can come and get them.”  
“Okay… well I'll be going now.”  
I backed out of the room and started walking towards the fireplace that is in the sitting room right next to the kitchen.  
I grabbed the floo powder that was right next to most of our fireplaces and tossed it into the fire. I stepped into the fireplace and shouted, “Leftt Flat!”  
“Alright Bunny, are you ready for a year a magical excitement!” I shouted excited for the day.  
“Call me Bunny one more time. I dare you.” Lysa said then took a sip of her tea that looked to be freshly brewed.  
“Sorry Bunny I didn't hear you.” I called patronizingly.   
I realized too late that I shouldn't have done that if Lysa was drinking tea this early in the morning. It was one of those days where she was in one of her ‘snarky sarcastic and absolutely pissed off at the world’ moods. She doesn't have them often, but when it happens only one thing can fix it. The tea recipe that aunt Tonks gave her.  
I promptly started walking backwards into the bright green flames. Let Lysa drink her tea for a while, then I’ll come back.  
When I got out of the flames, i started walking back to Sebastian and I’s wing. As I got to the bottom of the staircase I saw Sebastian coming down.  
“Hello, Brother! Don't go into the kitchen, mum's performing surgery on the table.”  
“Again?” He asked, surprised.  
“Yes, again. Apparently, all the other rooms are dusty.” I quoted in a Sarcastic tone.  
“Guess we're going to the other kitchen.”  
“Well I'm not. I'm going back up to my room to pack the remainder of my stuff and then I will head back over to Lysas for freshly made muffins.” I said smirking  
“What about me?” Whined Sebastian, disappointed that he could not have one of aunt Chrys’ muffins.  
“Well then, go to the other kitchen and get a muffin.”  
“There not Aunt Chrys’ freshly made poppy seed muffins.”  
“Well, I'll get you one when I go back over.”  
“Back over?”  
“I said I went over already Sebastian. You really should listen to me.”  
“Shut up!” Huffed Sebastian, “Why did you come back, anyways?”  
“Lysas in one of her moods.”   
“Which one? The ‘I want to strangle everything mood’ or ‘I want to take over the world and put everyone in chains’ mood?” Sebastian sind in a blunt tone.  
“‘Putting everyone in chains’.”  
“Oh, sh*t.”  
“Yeah, it's that bad.” I sighed in a ‘given up on life’ tone.  
“Please tell me she's drinking tea.”  
“She is.”  
“Good.”  
And suddenly the fireplace next to the staircase erupted in green flames.  
“Did you get lost this time, Lucas?” I question, eyebrows raised in sarcasm.  
“For your information, yes. Yes I did.”  
“Oh, good.”  
“Why are there a pair of twins in the other kitchen?”  
“Oh those must be the Pattersons. mum said that we were watching them. Well, I’m going to get my muffins.” I said.  
“Okay…” I could hear Lucas mutter as I climbed back up the large staircase back to my large bookcase filled with books room. I packed up the last few things I needed for my first year of Hogwarts.   
“Hat.... wand…. mechanical pencils… cat… notebooks... phone… books...more books…. phone charger… magic to electric converter...laptop...book on ‘How to make Wifi in a Magical School’ by me… 1000 galleons…laptop charger... credit card…. Okay everything checks out. Wait… what about clothes? Whatever I’ll just bring another bag.” And so I repacked all my belongings into a messenger bag that has an extension charm woven into it and all my clothes into an actual trunk that was mostly filled with extra books.  
I flew down the stairs at top speed and consider that an achievement since I'm loading a giant book filled trunk and lightish messenger bag that is also filled with mostly books. I run throughout my house and finally down my long driveway to a kinda ragged looking car. I tossed my stuff in next to my brothers and lucas’, how hey got there stuff in first I will never know since they arrived and awoken after myself.  
I then sprinted back inside and into the fireplace, shouting “Left Flat’  
“Are you ready now?” I asked in a cautioned tone body halfway through the unlit fireplace..  
“Basically.” She responded. The first cup of tea has been consumed and has yet to reach the blood flow. She should be fine now. Leah was sitting there quietly munching of one of Aunt Chrys’ freshly made poppy seed muffins.  
“Can I have a muffin?” I asked hoping that I could get one and satisfy my hunger.  
She playfully slapped my hand before saying jokingly “No. Their my muffins.”  
“But she has a muffin.” I whined gesturing to Leandra.   
“I live here.” Leandra piped up. “Do you?” She asked inquisitively from over the stump of her muffin.  
“Basically, I spend lots of time here!” I responded bouncing on the tips of my toes really hoping I would get a muffin..  
“Fine, you may have one.” Lysa said rolling her eyes and waving her hand absently to the pile of muffins.   
We sat there munching on our breakfast as Aunt Chrysanthemum climbed up the stairs to my left. The shop must be closed now.  
“Oh, Hello Rowan!” She said sitting at the table and grabbing one of her freshly made poppy seed muffins.  
“Hi Aunt Chrysanthemum.” I said cheerfully after inhaling the rest the muffin.  
Aunt Chrys rolled her eyes, “You know you can just call me Aunt Chrys.”   
“But it's more fun to say your full name!” I said because it was. It so much more fun!  
“Well you should, and why don't you bring a muffin to your brother. I'm sure that Lila would love for you to be in your house before it's time for you to go.”   
“mum’s busy with a surgery right now, that's why I came here for breakfast, but I guess I could bring one to Seb. ” I muttered enthusiastically  
I shoved another muffin in my mouth, grabbed another muffin then shouted a “See yah later, Ly!” before promptly throwing floo powder into the fireplace and disappearing into the flames.  
Entering drawing room #37 I realized I hadn’t even said to what fireplace I wanted to go to. “Shoot, but how did it know I wanted to go home? Huh.” I walked back into the fireplace throwing some floo powder in and shouting “Kitchen #2”  
“Hey Lucas, has mum come in yet.”  
“Not yet.”  
“Aww, I wanted to see if she had that book on ‘Human Experimentation.”  
…  
“And that's what happened in my morning. Lucas and Sebastian got into our beat up car with my mum and dad dropping off the patterson twins. Apparently the surgery my mum was performing on the kitchen table had gone swell and did not go into overtime so she could drive us. My dad got off work just in time too. You may be asking why, why Rowen did you not just take the floo network to get to the station? Well the answer is listener, we wanted to prolong our time together, that and my dad has serious floo sickness. Anyway…”  
…  
As we neared the station, I started getting super excited so excited that I started to bounce.  
“Rowen calm down!”  
“I can’t too excited think of all the fun things I can do. I can introduce clueless purebloods about the usefulness of muggle technology. And I can cram my head with useless knowledge”  
“Rowen dear could you quiet your voice just a little bit.”  
“Nope! I can't mother dear.” I said grinning in the direction of my mum before breaking out into a dead sprint in the direction of platform 9 ¾, leaving all my luggage to my parents, brother and Lucas.  
I slid through the crowd heading for the luggage compartment so that I could, one get my excited energy dampened and two, could meet up with my parents, brother and Lucas. As I saw them snaking through the crowd (my brother hawling my messenger bag and my dad towing my luggage) I leaned against the cart casually.  
“Hello, family! Funny seeing you here!” I cheerfully yelled.  
“Have you calmed down?”  
I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Sure, Rowen.” Muttered Sebastian  
“What was that Seb, I couldn't hear you.” I smirked widely.  
“Just help us haul this luggage into the compartment.”  
“Sure thing, mum.” I said grabbing the luggage that sat near my dad’s leg and hauling it onto the top shelf with some help from Lucas.  
After Lucas helped me, sebastian and Lucas wandered off leaving me alone with my parents and a heavy messenger bag. With some struggle I heaved it up and started weaving through the crowd's, leaving my parents to fend for themselves.  
Once I finally spotted my brother dark green sweater I yelled,“OI, brother! Wait the flip up! I have short legs! Unlike you you daddy-long-legged freak!”   
“ROWAN!” Mum shouted as I weaved through the crowds trying to get away from her.  
I finally met up with my friends by basically tumbling out of the crowd and muttering the corner of my eye looking in the direction of my angry mother, “Should we get on the train? I mean like in a compartment?”  
“Yah, probably.”  
“Bye mum.” Lysa said looking kinda sad as she bid adieu to her mother and sister “Bye Leandra. I love you both.”  
“We love you too.” Her mum said with a watery grin.  
I suddenly got pulled away from how Lysa replied my getting peppered with kisses by my mother. My brother was soon pulled into the mix so that we were both being squeezed together by a kiss peppering mother. I could tell that Dad and Lucas were amused at our current predicament.  
Once she stopped we muttered simultaneously, “Bye mum, bye dad. We love you.” Which got us another round of kisses.  
When mum finally stopped, once again, she look over to Lucas and said, “Have a good year, Lucas. Try not to get into too much trouble with Seb.”  
“Okay, mo-Lila.” We all knew that Lucas counted our mum as his own. It wasn’t that surprising.  
So we started off our odd group of people trying to find an empty compartment. The front of the group was whispering something. I could here Lysa sniffle, knowing what kind of mood she was in this morning I wasn’t all that surprised. I could tell this wasn’t just the aftereffects of her mood, this was genuine. I could only think of one thing that gets Ms. Happy-go-lucky in this kind of mood.  
“Uncle Hank?” I asked sticking my head in between the two L’s. She nodded unshed tears in her eyes.  
“Why doesn't Sebastian, Lucas, Fred and George go look for the Snack Trolley.” Arianna suggested all knowing that she is. “Get us some chocolate frogs.”  
We found a compartment and settled down for some girl talk to calm down. We were relaxed and talking about school when Fred and George burst into the compartment shouting, “GUYS, GUYS! WE NEED HELP!”  
“Calm down. What kind of help do you need?”Lysa asked in her taking-control-of-the-situation voice.  
“Luke specifically said that you needed to come with us.” Fred said less panicked.  
“And that he and Seb need help.” Finished George less panicked as well.  
“Okay.” Lysa said standing up. “Where are they?”  
“Follow us.” They said running out of the compartment and down the train.   
We ran down half the train to an almost empty compartment where Lucas was telling someone to breath and Sebastian was looking worried while leaning against the door frame, not quite sure what to do.  
“Come on now darling, you’ve got to breath. Yah thats right. In. Out. In. Out. Breath.” Lucas said calmly to the person who was following his instructions before looking up wide eyed. “Oh, thank Merlin you're here!” Lysa entered the room Arinna and I stood in the doorway. One look and I could tell, someone was having a panic attack.   
“Come here. I know you've dealt with something like this before and I don't actually speak growls so…”  
“Okay?”She said still confusion. The next thing she said we could not understand but it sounded like a deep purr almost.   
“Shhh, you need to breath.” Lucas said, pushing the girl's chin up. “Look at me. What's your name?”The panicked thing muttered, loud enough for the L’s to here but, not us. Her eyes flickered from gold to blue and then back to gold.“Alright Jane, this is my friend Lysa. She can help you too.” She muttered something else still too quiet “Yes Lysa can become many different animals.” she spoke a little louder but I still couldn’t make anything out. “Yep, and a bunny.” I started to accept the fact I wouldn’t be able to hear this now crying girl. “Yah they can, especially the white ones. They're really fast.” Here her breathing slowed.  
I started getting bored with this one sided conversation so I started thinking of things I needed to do at Hogwarts.  
1)Pretend I’m Dumbledore and ask people if they've ironed their socks.   
2)Figure out If the secret passageways Lucas and Sebastian talk about are real.  
3)Throw sticks at people and yell “THE WAND CHOOSES THE WIZARD”  
4)dress up like a dragon and pretend to breath fire at people  
5) Throw skittles at someone and yell “TASTE THE RAINBOW”  
6) Read  
My musings were interrupted by a cry of “I am strong!” from a now fierce but still small girl.  
“I wasn't saying that you weren't but sometimes even people who are strong need help.” Ly said taking a step forward and offering a helpful hand up.  
The young one thought on this for a few seconds before nodding gently and taking the hand   
“Okay then, we should probably either go back to our compartment or find a new compartment since all of us rushed here and it probably got taken.” Lysa said as she helped the girl up to her feet who was unsurprisingly short.  
“Uhh, Lysa why would we do that when we could just say here?”   
“Wow, that was stupid.” Ly said in reply. “But maybe while you guys get settled in, Jane and I could go find the food trolley.”   
“Okay, Captain Lysa!” I shouted causing everyone to jump. I love when that happens.  
“Please don't call me that, Its General to you soldier.” Ly said sarcastically, exiting the compartment pulling the young short and bright eyed Jane behind her.  
Once they left, I started a conversation with Arianna. While all the guys started talking about pranks. I would've been interested in the conversation if it wasn't for myself not paying attention to the conversation Lysa and Lucas were having with the Jane girl.   
“-Btw she's a werewolf-”  
“-Oooh is that it. I was not paying attention-”  
“-I noticed. Top marks on The stick thing though. Shoot me M.M. (Mind Message) when you plan on doing that.-”  
“- I will and thank you-”  
“-Your welcome. How's your book going.-”  
“-Very well, thank you-” I M.M.-ed as I pulled out the small copy of my crime novel.  
“And what's this?” Sebastian snarky questioned snatching the book from my hands.  
“You fudging jerk! Give it back!” I yelped as I tried tackling my extremely tall brother which ended with me laying awkwardly across Fred’s lap my hands reaching upward in vain. Everyone else in the compartment started laughing.  
I heard the compartment door slam open and small whispering but I wasn't really paying attention since I was trying to get my book back.  
“You poop! Give it back you sh*t!” I screamed like a dying whale.  
“Nah.” Said Sebastian his hand reaching farther away from my hand now grabbing at air. “Think I'm gonna keep it.”  
“What is he he even holding?” Smol Jane asked  
“It's my book!” I screamed in reply.  
“You have a small book.” Jane said in an innocent tone.  
“I shrank it.” I muttered still trying to get it back.  
“You're a first year.”  
“Bound to be Ravenclaw.”  
“Your point?” I said sarcastically  
Lysa chucked a chocolate frog at the window to gather our attention. It was effective.   
“That chocolate frog totally didn't deserve that.”  
“What did it do to you?” I whined turning my head in the direction of Lysa who looked quite scary as of the moment.  
“Aren't you like pro-all animals? Shouldn't that count Chocolate Frogs?”  
“No, there not real.” she said, “They are transfigured.”  
“Muggles think unicorns aren't real.”  
“Unicorns are real?” Jane asked her eyes wide and her tone innocent.  
“Yeah.” I said dismissively, more concerned about getting my book back. “Now GIVE IT BACK! YOU JERK!”  
“What’s the book about anyway?”  
“It's my uh-erm-uh, Herbology textbook?” I stuttered not really wanting them to know I'm writing a crime novel.  
“Is it smut?” George said snickering.  
“NO IT’S NOT! YOU FUDGING IDIOT!” I screamed as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment but continued trying to steal the book back .  
“It's probably her crime novel.” Lysa said her voice blunt.  
“What? She's writing a crime novel?” Sebastian asked surprised, “I knew you liked to write and read but, what?”  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” I screamed my head turned in Lysas direction, eyes wide.  
“You made me edit it. My question is how do you misspell their, there and they're. You didn't even spell it one of the three ways you spelled it T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.”  
Well, I'm sorry, that there are three different ways of spelling it. And that one of those ways is not T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.” Give me a break I'm only eleven.  
Fred from below me asked awkwardly “Can I read it?”   
“You can read!?” Arianna said shocked.  
“Shut up. I actually want to read it.”   
“When I'm done with it. Maybe.” I said, surprised that someone like Fred wants to read my crime novel.  
“Thank you.”  
“Well I have to read it first!” Sebastian said trying to flip open my tiny book. What a flipping arse.  
“None of you are reading it until I'm actually finished writing it.” I yelled continuing to try to grab the book and this time actually snatching it from Sebastian's hands after untangling myself from Fred's lap and sliding in between them.  
“I know what the ending is!” Arianna said smugly.  
“I haven't even figured out the ending yet.” I said pouting.  
“It's obvious of how it should end, at least.” Lysa said with a tone of arrogance. Oh look another arse.  
“-You better hope Lysa doesn't here that-”  
“-She never will-”  
“-And what will I get out of it? My suggestion is hmmm, 200 gallons.-”  
“Okay… I'll figure out a better ending then.” I muttered, angrily.  
“-It's deal then-”  
I unshrunk my book scribbling in it furiously, leaning as far away as possible from my brother as possible which was basically leaning on Fred.  
Lysa shook her head in dismay and pulled Jane pasta smug Arianna (who was quite smug) and grinning George to the two empty seats by the window. They took their seats and gave us our candy.  
“Thank you, Lysa.” We all said in unison thanks to Arianna.  
“That was creepy, it's bad when Fred, Arianna and George do it but all of you?”  
“So what?”  
...  
“For the rest of the trip all of us excluding Jane and Lysa who fell asleep we're talking pranks. Mostly because the boys planned this huge opening feast prank.” Rowen said “But you'll learn about that with Arianna. Next, I think it's Jane.” Rowen said then yelled, “Lysa is Jane next?!”  
“No, I refuse.” I heard in the background but It wasn’t Lysa   
“Well, we will figure this out. In the meantime...” I hear crashing, “Ly-lysa! How do I turn this off? OH wait I figured it o-”  
The tape wired and stopped.  
Well that was fun.


	5. Chapter 1, Part 4; Lucas and Sebastian

‘Summing up what I've learned so far, I’m this person and I'm a this and because of that I'm crazy. Was there anyone normal!?’ I pondered putting in the next tape.  
“Sebastian, you arse!”  
“Yah no! Just keep dreaming, Row!” Screamed Sebastian. “Are we recording Lucas?”  
“Yes.”  
“Go away Rowen! We don't need you!”  
“Rude.” Muttered Rowen hottally  
“Alright now that Rowen’s gone we can start. Why don't you go first Luke?”  
“Okay, my name is Lucas Ethan Arithmetic, I'm an ordinary muggleborn wizard who's been raised by a werewolf since I was seven.” The was a pause. “Okay I'm not an ordinary Muggleborn but I am an ordinary wizard. My parents were murdered by rogue Death Eaters. I was able to hide my younger siblings (four months old at the time) and I during the attack. Alright not that ordinary after all.”  
“I'm Sebastian Clark Lee Silvestre. The older brother to Rowen Silvestre the Metamorphmagus and cousin to Lysa Leftt the Meganimagus. The only thing that's extremely weird about me is that I have a photographic memory. We are literally the only normalish ones at SDR which is saying something about our friend group.”  
“Yeah… Well, let's get started. I'll start off if that's okay with you Seb.”  
“Yah that's fine.”  
“So my story starts with breakfast…”

September 1st ,1990; 6:37 AM: Lucas P.O.V.

“Luca did you get Sam a banana?” Uncle Rem asked me during breakfast that morning standing in the doorway with five year old Maddie and Emma each burrowing into his shirt.  
“Yes Uncle Rem, I also got Emma her grapes and Maddie her blue berries.”  
I said absently picking up Sam and setting him on a chair. “I put them in the plastic containers and put it in their backpacks. I also put in Ducky in Emma’s bag, Lambie in Maddie’s and Gryff in Sam's. I talked to Mr. Silvestre last night and he said it perfectly fine for me to take the triplets over to their house so you can have a couple of hours of peace. He also said they would be more than happy to take me to the station. I can tell Moony is pacing in the back of your head so take a deep breath… and relax. Everything will be fine.”  
“Thank for the help, Lucas. I really do appreciate and love you, you know.” Uncle Rem sighed causing the girl's to rustle.  
“Ya. I know you do.”  
“Have you eaten breakfast?” Rem questioned as he walked into the room to sit down but not before placing the twins in a chair.  
“Yah, I made eggs. There in that pan over there. I also made a ton of maple sausage. Cheese is in the fridge and coffee is being brewed. I also started the morning pastries for the cafe. Trish called and said she was going to be a late because she has to take her mom to a doctor appointment.”  
“What would have happened to me without you?” Uncle Rem asked rhetorically with a smile on his face, inhaling the rich smell of coffee.  
“You would have become a ravaging beast insane because of stress. There was no way I was letting that happen.” I answered cheekily with a grin. Remus gave ‘The Look.’ “What, admit it! Moony the triplets and running the cafe would have made you bonkers.”  
“If we're being honest, that's probably true.”  
“Then why did you give me ‘The Look?’” I said as I got up and walked over to the overwhelming amount of sausage to dish some up for uncle rem.  
“Because I didn’t want to admit it…?” Uncle Rem sighed as he speared a sausage and began chewing it slowly, savoring the taste..  
“That's, that's very like you Uncle Rem, you need to break that habit.”  
“I know, it’s a hard habit break after years of doing it. Oh, look at the time you must being going soon.” Uncle Rem said looking at his wrist.  
“You aren’t even wearing a watch!” I shouted causing uncle Rem to vaguely look up from his coffee as I stood to prepare myself (And the kids) to leave to the Silvestre household.  
...  
“It's my turn, Lucas. We really don't need to go over what happened at my house since Rowen told them about it.”  
“Yeah, Yeah. I guess that makes sense.”  
“So my part starts at platform 9 ¾…

September 1st, 1990; 10:32 AM: Sebastian P.O.V.

Rowen was super excited so excited that she rattled my entire body and most of the car.  
“Rowen calm down!” I snapped irritated by being jostled so violently.   
“I can’t too excited think of all the fun things I can do. I can introduce clueless purebloods about the usefulness of muggle technology. And I can cram my head with useless knowledge.” Explained Rowen still wiggling.  
“Rowen dear could you quiet your voice just a little bit.” Mum asked with a sigh.  
“Nope! I can't mother dear.” Rowen said with a grin as we stopped before yanking the door open wildly and sprinting in the direction of platform 9 ¾.  
I sighed, now we have to carry her luggage too.   
“We should probably get a move on.”Said my dad as he lifted Rowens luggage out of the car so that he could tow it behind him. He grunted, “Why is this so heavy?”  
“Books.” Muttered Mum, Lucas and I all at once before slowly walking after Rowen and into platform 9 ¾.   
“Hello, family! Funny seeing you here!” Rowen said yelled cheerfully before falling over after leaning against a luggage cart.  
“Have you calmed down?” Dad asked lending her a hand to get back up again.  
She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in an innocent fashion, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Sure, Rowen.” I muttered rolling my eyes.  
“What was that Seb, I couldn't hear you.” She said raising her hand to he ear, mockingly.  
“Just help us haul this luggage into the compartment.”   
“Sure thing, Mum.” Rowen said grabbing the luggage that sat near dad’s leg and hauling it onto the top shelf with some help from Lucas.  
After Lucas helped her, he and I wandered off leaving Row alone with our parents and a heavy messenger bag that was once strapped to my shoulder.  
We found Lysa walking over to the doors leading onto the train so Lucas ran up and clapped his hands down on her shoulders making her jump.  
“Hey you're finally joining us!” Lucas told her from behind.  
“Hey! It's not her fault that she wasn't allowed last year.” I defended.  
“Why would they?” she asked knocking Luke's hands off and turning around. “I wasn't eleven.”  
“Well that's true but, she's still probably smarter than most of the people in our year.” Lucas said. Then added in a mock whisper. “Most of them are idiots.” before lending an arm to help Lysa up the steps.  
Most people would say he being gentlemanly but I call him a flirt.  
[ “HEY!” Shouted Lucas in the background “I was young, You still do it all the time even though you're dating someone.”]  
[“Shut up, this isn’t your part to narrate.”]  
“You aren't talking--” Started one of the twins.  
“--about us by any chance--” Continued the second.  
“--are you?” Finished Arianna  
“No you guys are pretty smart when you try.” Luke said as I smirked knowing it was the Gryffindor trio.  
“Oh, well thank you.” George, Fred and Arianna said together.  
“Its so creepy when you do that.” I told them, shivering.  
“Thank you.” They all said again.  
From behind we heard a yell, “OI, brother! Wait the flip up! I have short legs! Unlike you you daddy-long-legged freak!”   
“ROWAN!” Mum shouted as Rowen weaved through the crowds trying to get away from her.  
She finally met up with us tumbling out of the crowd wary of our mother,“Should we get on the train? I mean like in a compartment?”  
“Yah, probably.”  
“Bye mum.” Lysa called waving to Aunt Chrys and Lea “Bye Leandra. I love you both.”  
“We love you too.” Aunt Chrys said with a watery grin.  
They pulled away from each other.  
“Oh, mum don't cry.”  
And of course I didn’t hear the rest of the conversation since my mom had to right at that moment pull me into the mix so that both Row and I were being pushed and squeezed together by a kiss peppering mother. I could tell that Dad and Lucas were amused at our current predicament.  
Once she stopped we muttered simultaneously, “Bye Mum, bye Dad. We love you.” Which got us another round of kisses.  
When Mum finally stopped, once again, she look over to Lucas and said, “Have a good year, Lucas. Try not to get into too much trouble with Seb.”  
I’m offended, Mother. We didn’t even do half the things we had planned I completely blame him and his Uncle. Stupid good influences.  
“Okay, mo-Lila.” Oh, just say it out loud she won’t mind I tried to tell him without actually opening my mouth.  
So we started off our odd group of people trying to find an empty compartment. On the way there Lysa started sniffling. They all tried to comfort her while I stood there in silent support since I suck with emotions and comfort and I’m just awkward in general.  
The only thing I heard besides that the situation was about Uncle Hank is that Arianna told us dudes to get snacks while the girls find a compartment  
So as we were walking down the the corridor, I heard ragged breathing. This was not good.  
[“Airway comes first guys!”]  
[“You and your doctoring stuff.”]  
I peeked my head into the compartment where a small girl was the cause of the alarming sound. I realized quite quickly that she was having a panic attack.

September 1st, 1990; Lucas’ P.O.V. 11:11

When Sebastian put his head in the door I could better hear the labored breathing. “Panic attack.” I heard my friend mutter under his breath. I stuck my head through the door over his shoulder.   
He was right in a sense, this girl was having a panic attack but there was more too it than that. Her eyes were flashing gold. She like Uncle Moony was having a panic attack that was induced because of the wolf in the back of her head.   
“Fred, George! Go get Lysa! She can help.” Sebastian whispered urgently.  
As they left I turned to Sebastian. “She’s a Were, give me the emergency chocolate frog.”  
The twins left without a complaint, sprinting down the corridor as fast as they could without running into walkers along the corridor while Sebastian franticly searched through his pockets. He came up empty handed.  
“Really of all the times to not have it it’s when we actually need it. Guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” I sighed dramatically.  
I entered the compartment and sat next to the small cub gently, trying not to startle her. She made no indignation that she was aware of my presence. Her hands were shaking. “Your poor child,” I whispered. “You just keep on breathing.” I moved so that I would be facing he instead of beside her which caused her to let out whimper. “Alrighty I’ll just stay here until Lysa comes back.”  
I continued to talk and her breathing slowly became less labored.  
“It's okay, sweetheart. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here now. It's okay. Shhh, it's fine. I'm here. Just keep breathing.” I said vaguely looking out of the corner of my eye at sebastian who looked unsure but calculated.  
I continued to suthe her in a slightly patronizing tone. “Come on now darling, you’ve got to breath. Yah thats right. In. Out. In. Out. Breath.”till I realized that the backup was here. “Oh, thank Merlin you're here!”  
“What am I supposed to do?!” Lysa mouthed slightly frantic.  
“Come here. I know you've dealt with something like this before and I don't actually speak growls so…” I trailed off noticing the girl's breathing pattern had changed.  
“Okay?” she stated with a questioning tone. Lysa did as told and growled something to the effect of ‘listen to Lucas’.   
[“You understood that?!”]  
[“When you live with werewolves you pick up what certain things mean if you want to live pleasantly. Now stop interrupting!”]  
“Shhh, you need to breath.” I said, pushing the girl's chin up so that we were making eye contact and got a good look at her face which was half covered by strawberry blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. I moved the hair behind her ear so that I could look into both of her solid looking gold eyes. The one that had been covered by her long bangs had three scars starting at the top of the cheek and ending at the middle of her neck.  
“Look at me. What's your name?” I asked.  
The little thing muttered, “J-J-Jane.” barely above a whisper. Her eyes flickering from gold to blue and then back to gold.  
“Alright Jane, this is my friend Lysa. She can help you too.”  
“Sh-sh-she's d-d-different.” She whispered in the same voice as before.  
“Yes Lysa can become many different animals.”  
“Sh-sh-sh-he c-can be a b-b-bird?” She asked probably on the hope that Lysa could fly away from danger.  
“Yep, and a bunny.” I told her, softly.  
I had obviously said the wrong thing as the poor girl started to cry. “B-bunnies c-can't get a-away. Aren't f-fast e-enough.” She explained and her breathing started to slow.  
“Yah they can, especially the white ones. They're really fast.” I countered with a grin.  
“Ly-Lysa is a w-white one?” Her breathing slowed down even more.  
“Yep and I'm really fast.” Lysa spoke up from behind.  
“She's faster than all the wolves.” I whispered. “Nothing can catch her, not even you.” I smiled a little.  
“What about the other ones?” Her voice breaking at the end but losing the stutter.   
“Lysa can be a lion if she wants. She can protect all the little creatures.”  
“No more of them will be hurt?”  
“Yep, and Lysa can play with you to. She can keep you from hurting yourself. Just like what my uncle’s friends did for him.” I explained with a slight grin.  
“Your uncle is like me?” she asked.  
“Yep, him and Moony. Do you have a name for her?” I inquired.  
“No,”She said, “Should I?”  
“You don't have to. But if you want to I can help.” She nodded her head. “What about Wolfy.” She looked at me oddly, “No, alright what about Lupa.” I asked thinking of the Roman She Wolf.  
“Lucas, Lupa is her last name.” Arianna said from the doorway.  
“Wow. That's just wow.” I shook his head in amusement. The two werewolves I’ve met and both have a name with wolf as part of the meaning.   
“Alright what about Moonette.” I suggested.  
“I think she likes that one.” The girl whispered looking at her knees that had been pulled up to her chest, her hair had fallen from behind her ear to back in front of her face.  
“Good, you think you can stand up now?” Lysa asked.  
She looked at Lysa in defiance, her eyes flashing and growling. “I am strong!”  
“I wasn't saying that you weren't but sometimes even people who are strong need help.” Lysa countered taking a step forward and offering a helpful hand up.  
Jane thought on this for a few seconds before nodding gently and taking the hand but not before whispering a quick, “I’m sorry.”  
“Okay then, we should probably either go back to our compartment or find a new compartment since all of us rushed here and it probably got taken.” Lysa said helping the girl up to her feet.   
“Uhh, Lysa why would we do that when we could just say here?” Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.  
“Wow, that was stupid.” she said in reply. “But maybe while you guys get settled in, Jane and I could go find the food trolley.”   
“Okay, Captain Lysa!” Rowen shouted with a shout startling us all.  
“Please don't call me that, Its General to you soldier.” she said sarcastically, exiting the compartment pulling the young short and bright eyed Jane behind her.  
Once they left, Rowen started a conversation with Arianna. While I and the other guys started talking about pranks.  
“So during the feast do we want to have pink or blue feathers?” I asked .  
“Green obviously.” Fred said one eyebrow raised.  
“That wasn't one of the options. It's either pink or blue.” Said Sebastian with a grin in Fred's direction.  
“What I want purple feathers?” George smirked.  
“We could ask my sister and Lysa about conjuring like a bajillion rainbow colored feathers.” Sebastian said trying to compromise, which was very unlike him.  
“Why would you even suggest that.” Cried Fred. “The girls can't get in on it. They would totally try to sabotage us.”  
“No she wouldn't! I mean look at her she's just...And what's this?” Sebastian snapped, snatching a small object from Rowan's hands.  
“You fudging jerk! Give it back!” she yelped as she tried tackling Sebastian, who's taller than her by a lot, which ended with her laying awkwardly across Fred’s lap her hands reaching upward in vain. Everyone else in the compartment started laughing.  
The compartment door slammed open causing me to jump, and causing Jane to whisper to Lysa while Rowen screamed “You poop! Give it back you sh*t!”  
“Nah.” Said Sebastian his hand reaching upward out from Row’s reach, “Think I'm gonna keep it.”  
“What is he he even holding?” Jane asked, her head slightly tilted.  
“It's my book!” Rowen screamed in response.  
“You have a small book.” Jane said in an innocent tone, head still tilted.  
“I shrank it.” Rowen muttered more focused on the retrieval of her her book.  
“You're a first year.”  
“Bound to be Ravenclaw.”  
“Your point?” She said, sarcastically her head tilted to face the compartment before going back to snatching at the small object..  
Lysa chucked a chocolate frog at the window causing us to freeze and face her.   
“That chocolate frog totally didn't deserve that.” Whispered George, looking very saddened by the death of the chocolate frog.  
“What did it do to you?” Rowen whined turning her head in the direction of Lysa who looked quite scary and dazzling as of the moment.  
“Aren't you like pro-all animals? Shouldn't that count Chocolate Frogs?” Fred asked patting his saddened twin on the back softly..  
“No, there not real.” she said, “They are transfigured.”  
“Muggles think unicorns aren't real.” George said.  
“Unicorns are real?” Jane asked her eyes wide and her tone innocent.  
“Yeah.” Rowen said dismissively before launching herself back at Sebastian with murder in her eyes, “Now GIVE IT BACK! YOU JERK!”  
“What’s the book about anyway?”  
“It's my uh-erm-uh, Herbology textbook?” she stuttered, freezing.  
“Is it smut?” George said snickering.  
“NO IT’S NOT! YOU FUDGING IDIOT!” She screamed red faced.  
“It's probably her crime novel.” Lysa said her voice blunt and beautiful.  
“What? She's writing a crime novel?” Sebastian asked almost dropping the small book in shock, “I knew you liked to write and read but, what?”  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” Rowen shrieked her head turned in Lysas direction, eyes widened with confusion.  
“You made me edit it. My question is how do you misspell their, there and they're. You didn't even spell it one of the three ways you spelled it T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.”   
Well, I'm sorry, that there are three different ways of spelling it. And that one of those ways is not T-H-I-R-Y-R-E.” Rowen mutter angrily. Did she not go to primary school?  
Fred who was still under rowen asked quietly, “Can I read it?”   
“You can read!?” Arianna mocked.  
“Shut up. I actually want to read it.” Fred said, ears red tipped.  
“When I'm done with it. Maybe.” she said.  
“Thank you.”  
“Well I have to read it first!” Sebastian said trying to flip open the tiny book.  
“None of you are reading it until I'm actually finished writing it.” Rowen yelled continuing to try to grab the book and this time actually snatching it from Sebastian's hands after untangling herself from Fred's lap and sliding in between them.  
“I know what the ending is!” Arianna said smugly.  
“I haven't even figured out the ending yet.” I said pouting.  
“It's obvious of how it should end, at least.” Lysa said still standing there like a goddess.  
“Okay… I'll figure out a better ending then.” she muttered, angrily.  
She unshrunk her book scribbling in it furiously, leaning as far away as possible from her brother as possible which was basically leaning on Fred.  
Lysa shook her head slightly and pulled Jane past a smug Arianna (Why does she look smug?) and a grinning George to the empty seats by the window. They took their seats and distributed the candy.  
“Thank you, Lysa.” We all said in unison thanks to Arianna.  
“That was creepy, it's bad when Fred, Arianna and George do it but all of you?”  
“So what?” We said again in unison  
...  
“The End” Muttered Sebastian through the recording  
“What about how we chatted about pranks and how we were going to use rainbow colored feathers because we convinced Rowen to help us.  
“Yah that happened. But it wasn't that important.”  
“Okay then… well Ariannas going to tell about the sorting next and then we will get onto the actual story. Sorry that this intro is takin-”  
And the recording stops.  
Did he just cut off his friend? How rude.


End file.
